The video game industry has become large and important, and has spawned many innovations in both software and related hardware. Various hand-held video controllers have been designed, manufactured, and sold, for a variety of game applications. For example, numerous patents have issued on purportedly advantageous button configurations or types for video game controllers. Some video game controllers are connected to other game hardware by a cable, and hence do not require their own power supply. Other video game controllers establish a wireless connection with other game hardware, and so require batteries. Hence, there is a need in the art for improved wired and wireless video game controller designs that may better facilitate user operation or battery replacement.